Hicough
by Min Zucker
Summary: Yoongi dan kebiasaan cegukannya yang bagi Jungkook ada ataupun tidak kebiasaan itu ia akan tetap mencintainya. KookGa/KookGi. seme!Jungkook, uke!Yoongi. fluffy romance. flash fiction.


_© crownacre, 2016_

 **HICOUGH  
** _ **Yoongi dan kebiasaan cegukannya**_

 _Jeon Jungkook and Min Yoongi fanfiction_

fluffy romance | T Rated | flash-fiction

Jungkook mengatakan bahwa _hyung_ -nya yang sudah menginjak umur duapuluh tiga tahun (duapuluh empat jika di Korea) itu adalah seseorang yang _sok manly_. Dia selalu bersikap seolah dirinya sungguhan kuat dan hebat, tapi apa yang dia lakukan selalu menggemaskan hingga ia harus menggigit bibir. Ia tahu betapa manis _hyung_ -nya itu karena ia hidup lebih dari tiga tahun —terhitung dari masa _trainee_ sampai _debut_ — bersamanya dan memperhatikan dari jauh dengan perhatian penuh.

Jungkook tahu jika tiap ia mengatakan itu ia akan menerima tatapan mematikan dari _hyung_ tercintanya, bahkan menerima pukulan di lengannya dengan banyak makian. Tapi ia tidak pernah takut mengatakan hal itu, baginya hal itu pantas diberikan pada hyungnya. Lagi pula tiap ia menyatakan hal itu, rona merah jambu di wajah sang _hyung_ tercinta selalu tercetak jelas.

Jungkook tertawa saat Yoongi sibuk memukulinya, mengirimi banyak makian lewat bibir manis yang begitu menggoda bagi Jungkook. "Kenapa harus kesal? Itu memang dirimu," begitu kata Jungkook setelah melakukan _interview_ dan disuruh menjelaskan tentang Yoongi.

"Aku tidak!" Yoongi memekik, tangannya mencubit kuat lengan Jungkook dan lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada, merajuk. Oh, lihat, apa itu yang disebut _manly_?

Karena lelah dengan apa yang _hyung_ -nya lakukan, ia mengecup ringan bibir tipis Yoongi, mendaratkan tiga kali bibirnya di bibir yang lebih tua. Yoongi kontan saja memerah, merona seperti tomat segar menggoda. Dan seperti normalnya Yoongi, ia akan cegukan karena merasa gugup. Jika sudah seperti itu, tangan putih kurus yang kecil itu akan menutup bibirnya dan berlari meninggalkan Jungkook.

Yoongi selalu cegukan tiap Jungkook mengecup bibir tipis itu, itu alasan kenapa bagi Jungkook sang _hyung_ begitu menggemaskan, manis.

Jungkook memegang lengan _hyung_ tercintanya, mencoba menahan kepalanya yang bergerak tidak tenang dan membuat mata sendu itu menatapnya. Tapi Yoongi tetaplah Yoongi yang keras kepala, ia tetap panik meski suara Jungkook mencoba menenangkannya.

"Jelaskan padaku, _hyung_ ," Jungkook menahan wajah Yoongi, membuat mata mereka saling bertaut dan ia memberi ekspresi memaksa. "Apa yang membuatmu panik?"

"A–aku— _hik_!"

Oh, cegukan itu lagi. Jungkook tahu _hyung_ -nya kini tengah menahan panik karena satu cegukan lolos dari bibirnya, itu khas Min Yoongi. Jungkook kali ini tersenyum lebih lembut, tangannya mengelus pipi putih setengah tembam _hyung_ -nya. "Ceritakan pelan-pelan."

Yoongi cegukan, tangannya menutup bibirnya untuk menahan tiap suara _hik_ menganggu yang membuat dadanya setengah sesak karena tiap ia meloloskannya dadanya terguncang. Ia menarik napas, mencoba mengatur pernapasannya dan mengurangi cegukannya seperti cara yang disarankan sang _maknae_ di hadapannya beberapa waktu lalu. "Aku menghilangkan _file_ laguku," ujar Yoongi di sela-sela siksaanya, suaranya tersenggal dengan beberapa _hik_ lucu di kalimatnya.

"Itu bukan masalah," Jungkook mengelus rambut Yoongi. "Kau bisa membuat ulang lagunya, aku akan membantumu. _Comeback_ kita masih setengah bulan lagi."

Yang lebih tua pun mengangguk kecil, mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan mempercayai kalimat Jungkook.

Yoongi selalu cegukan tiap ia merasa panik atau merasa bersalah, itu alasan kenapa Jungkook berpikir perlu menjaga _hyung_ -nya yang _sok_ kuat tetap berdiri tegak.

Hari ini adalah kali pertama BTS mengadakan konser di Tokyo Dome, konser akbar di sebuah lapangan luar biasa besar adalah cita-cita semua artis. Jungkook tidak sabar dengan waktunya berada di atas panggung dan menatap ribuan _fans_ di bangku mereka masing-masing. Dan ia tahu anggota lainnya pun begitu.

Jungkook melirik pada sosok _hyung_ -nya yang tengah didanani dengan rambut yang baru saja diwarnai menjadi _blonde_ hingga aura mengagumkannya memancar seperti bintang di malam hari. Jungkook berdecak kagum melihat karya luar biasa indah oleh Tuhan yang tengah duduk di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum hingga gigi-giginya terlihat—menyeringai mungkin lebih tepat, mengapresiasikan betapa mengagumkannya Yoongi.

Setelah sang penata rias mengangkat tangannya dari Yoongi, memberi tahu bahwa ia bisa membuka mata, maka Yoongi membuka mata dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia menemukan sosok Jungkook berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya dengan gigi rapinya yang terpampang jelas. Jadi ia melirik mata itu lewat pantulan mata, tersenyum pada sang _maknae_ dan menggerakkan tangannya sekedar untuk mengatakan halo, basa-basi.

"Kau indah sekali," Jungkook berkomentar setelah melangkah untuk mendekati Yoongi. Tangannya mengelus rambut pirang yang membuat kulit pucat _hyung_ tersayangnya bersinar, hatinya masih sibuk melontarkan pujian tentang keindahan Min Yoongi. "Kau pasti bisa membuat semua orang terpukau hari ini, kau sangat mengagumkan."

Yoongi mengerling pada pintu, memberi sebagian perhatiannya pada sesuatu yang akan terjadi setelah ia keluar dari ruangan ini melewati pintu itu. Napasnya tercekat sebentar membayangkan banyaknya _bomb_ putih memancar di sekeliling panggung, teriakan menggema dan suara isakan _fans_ yang datang. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya berguncang kecil, meloloskan satu _hik_ pendek yang membuat Jungkook tertawa kecil. Yoongi kembali cegukan.

"Kau gugup, _hyung_?" Jungkook mengelus rambut Yoongi, memainkan rambut itu pelan agar tidak merusak tatanan rambutnya. Tangannya lalu berpindah ke tangan _hyung_ -nya untuk membawanya berdiri, senyuman penyemangat terpasang apik di wajah Jungkook. "Jangan gugup."

Yoongi menggeleng, tangannya menyentuh bibirnya dengan beberapa cegukan masih lolos. "Aku— _hik_ —hanya takut."

"Kita sudah biasa melakukan ini," satu lagi kalimat untuk menenangkan _hyung_ tersayangnya.

" _Maja_ ," yang lebih tua mengangguk menyetuji, diiringi satu cegukan setelah itu. "Tapi—ugh, aku gugup!"

Jungkook pun terkekeh setelah itu, ia kembali mengelus dan menatap mata itu dalam-dalam. "Kau tidak akan kenapa kenapa, kau yang terbaik," ujarnya sambil memeluk tubuh kurus Yoongi.

Yoongi selalu cegukan tiap ia gugup, itu alasan kenapa Jungkook selalu membuka lebar tangannya agar Yoongi bisa berlari padanya dan memberi ketenangan pada yang lebih tua.

Yoongi selalu menggemaskan dan bagi Jungkook itu adalah rahasianya, tidak ada rahasia umum karena semua orang berpikir bahwa Yoongi sangat galak dan begitu terus terang, terlalu apa adanya. Jungkook tidak mau berbagi menggemaskannya Yoongi karena ia mau menyimpan gulanya sendiri.

Jungkook mau menyimpan Yoongi dan cegukannya untuk diri sendiri karena Yoongi yang cegukan sangat menggemaskan dan membuatnya terus ingin menyimpan yang lebih tua dalam dekapan. Menyimpannya dalam rengkuhan tanpa membiarkan siapapun menyentuk Yoongi. Yoonginya.

Karena Jungkook sangat menyukai Yoongi bahkan kebiasaannya cegukan dengan napas tersenggal.

Karena Jungkook sangat mengagumi Yoongi meski memiliki kebiasaan aneh tentang cegukan.

Tapi Jungkook akan tetap sangat mencintai Yoongi bagaimanapun orang itu, dengan cegukan atau tidak.

 **Fin.**

Done. Selesai dengan KookGa yang manis-manis. Gemes bangeeet. Buatnya buru buru tadi, waktu jam istirahat sekolah dan beberapa waktu sebelum guru masuk. Aneh? Maafkan—nanti aku bayar pake KookGa yang lebih manis, lebih banyak gula plus madu. Emang cuma flash-fic lagipula, cuma cerita cepat kkkk~

Jangan dibawa serius, Yoongi memang manis hahaha.

Review please?


End file.
